The Vision Of Escaflowne: Um Mundo Diferente
by IsabelaStar
Summary: ( [...] Bom, eu sou a Hitomi Kanzaki, tenho 17 anos feitos à pouco tempo, sou uma rapariga que tem um habito de ter medo de tudo, não tenho confiança em mim, e não consigo confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo no meu irmão. A minha saúde não é das melhores visto eu ter cancro na garganta, assim como a minha mãe tinha. [...]) Está é uma versão de Escaflowne feita por mim! HITOMIxVAN
1. Faixa de Luz! Onde me levas?

****Olá!

Desde já quero dizer que é a minha primeira historia e espero que gostem!

Ah e outra coisa... Aqui a Hitomi e o Van ainda não se conheceram!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**The Vision Of Escaflowne**: **Um Mundo Diferente**

**Capitulo 1:**

****_''Tudo à minha volta estava destruído... Fogo em todo o lado... Pessoas mortas no chão... Casas destruídas e queimadas... Ao longe um castelo a arder... __Olhei para o céu, escuro da noite, e vi a Lua e a Terra a brilharem com uma mistura de branco e azul... _

_Sabia que não estava na Terra, mas então... Onde eu estava?_

_- Rapariga da Lua Mística..._

_Não sabia se era comigo que estava a falar, mas eu virei-me na direção de onde vinha a voz e eu apenas vi uma pessoa que estava com uma capa preta a tapar-lhe toda a sua identidade._

_- Quem és tu? - Perguntei-lhe com um pouco de medo._

_- Rapariga da Lua Mística... Dá-me o seu poder para destruir Gaea... _

_-... Não! Eu não quero destruição!_

_Quando aquela pessoa ia me tocar no braço...''_

__Eu simplesmente acordei.

Sentei-me em cima da cama, com as lágrimas a quererem sair dos meus olhos com o medo que tinha naquele momento.

Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e vi uma pena branca a brilhar com uma luz quente e amigável, quando ia tocar nela para ver se era tão quente como parecia ser, mas como todos os dias, a pena desapareceu.

Agora devem estar a perguntar... Mas quem és tu?

Bom, eu sou a Hitomi Kanzaki, tenho 17 anos feitos à pouco tempo, sou uma rapariga que tem um habito de ter medo de tudo, não tenho confiança em mim, e não consigo confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo no meu irmão. A minha saúde não é das melhores visto eu ter cancro na garganta, assim como a minha mãe tinha.

O meu irmão, chama-se David e tem 20 anos e vivo com ele visto de os nossos pais terem morrido à 2 anos atrás, ele é um estúpido, idiota e violador, e quando falo em violador é violador mesmo! Ele... Prefiro não falar agora sobre isso!

Levantei-me completamente da cama, por um momento as minhas pernas tremeram, mas era normal por causa de ontem à noite...

Peguei no lençol e enrolei-me nele e sai do quarto, e como a minha sorte é tanta que eu acabei por dar de caras com o meu irmão a olhar para mim com um sorriso tarado.

- Bom dia minha ''querida irmã''! - Ele deu-me um beijo excitante vindo dele, mas que para mim não significava nada, apenas tinha uma palavra para os seus beijos... NOJO!

-... Bom dia... - Disse-lhe entre beijos sem sentimentos que ele me dava e ele começou a lamber e a chupar o meu pescoço, o que me fez reagir e empurrei-o com todas as minhas forças para a parede!

Eu não queria mais viver dos abusos dele, eu não fiz nada de mal para ele me fazer isto, comecei a correr com a roupa nas minhas mãos até à casa de banho e tranquei-me lá dentro.

Tomei um banho e não sei quanto tempo estive no banho só sei que foi muito tempo, sai da banheira e vesti-me, e depois pôs o amuleto da minha avó no meu pescoço.

A minha roupa era uma camisola preta com estrelas brancas e uma saia até ao joelhos larga e também era preta. Olhei para a porta da casa de banho a pensar no que deveria fazer, sabia que não podia ficar lá trancada para sempre na casa de banho, mas também não queria ver o meu irmão.

Agarrei com as duas mãos o amuleto da minha avó, as saudades que eu tenho dela... Apertei com força o amuleto nas minhas mãos e comecei a pensar no que deveria fazer.

- Se ao menos estivesses aqui avó! Eu não me ia sentir tão sozinha... Avó seja onde estiveres por favor ajuda-me! Estou farta desta vida! Já não tenho ninguém que goste de mim! Quero uma vida melhor! Por favor ajude-me avó!

Ouvi alguém a bater a porta da casa de banho.

- Não vale a pena estares ai escondida! - era a voz do meu irmão - Sabes perfeitamente que se esconderes pioras a situação linda! Afinal não é estares ai escondida que resolves tudo! ahahahahah!

Não aguentava mais com aquilo que ele dizia, apenas me encolhi num canto qualquer da casa de banho e agarrei mais forte o amuleto da minha avó e continuei a pedir-lhe a sua ajuda, enquanto que lentamente sinto algo a cair por cima das minhas mãos.

Abri os olhos ainda com medo do que pode-se encontrar e vi uma pena branca a brilhar, como se quisesse que eu sorri-se, mas era impossível, já não consigo mais sorrir, apenas não dá mais.

Continuei a chorar até que senti que eu estava a flutuar, abri de novo os meus olhos e vi que estava a ser rodeada por uma faixa de luz e que me estava a fazer flutuar, mas para onde essa faixa de luz me ia levar, é que eu não sei...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!

Kiss


	2. Lua Mística?

Olá!

Aqui está o 2º capitulo

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**The Vision Of Escaflowne**: **Um Mundo Diferente**

**Capitulo 2:**

__Quando a luz desapareceu, senti algo húmido debaixo dos meus pés descalços, olhei para baixo para saber o que era e vi que era relva. Olhei para todo o lado, estava muito escuro, era de noite, mas podia julgar que era de dia, mas não foi isso que eu achei mais estranho, o que eu achei mais estranho era que estava rodeada de árvores e mais árvores... Mas eu não estava trancada na casa de banho?

Então soube desde ai que estava longe, longe de casa, longe do meu irmão, longe da minha antiga vida, com esse pensamento eu sorri, finalmente estava livre das garras do meu irmão.

Mas... Onde eu estou? Olhei para o céu estrelado da noite, continuei a olhar até que vi algo que me fez assustar e cair pro chão, vi a Lua e juntamente com ela estava a Terra, ambas brilhavam a Lua com o seu brilho branco e a Terra com o seu brilho azul.

Eu não estava na Terra?! Depois lembrei-me de todas as noites que eu sonhava que no céu estava a Lua e a Terra, mas também não foi só em sonhos como também foram em visões.

Estava longe de todo que eu conhecia, mas isso também pouco me importava, já não tinha nada na Terra em que eu pode-se chamar de casa, levantei-me do chão com um pouco de medo visto estar muito escuro e ouvi algo rugir, pulei do susto que apanhei e virei-me para todos os lados para ver se via alguma coisa, até que num momento viro-me para ver atrás de mim e vi um dragão a se aproximar vem rápido de mim.

Óptimo estava num mundo onde os dragões existe! Simplesmente assustador!

Quando vi que o dragão se aproximava mais rápido de mim e com a boca aberta, de certeza estava pronta para me comer, fechei os olhos com o medo visível no meu rosto, e quando julgava que ia sentir os dentes no meu corpo, eu acabei por sentir uns braços fortes e quentes me segurarem pela cintura e senti como estava a ser levada para um outro lugar, mas ainda ouvia os rugidos daquele dragão.

Abri os olhos com medo e olhei para a minha cintura, seja quem for estava a usar alguma camisola de manga curta, e nas suas mãos tinham luvas pretas, virei a cabeça para trás de mim e vi um rapaz de cabelo curto e preto, que tinha olhos vermelhos escuros a olhar para a direção do dragão.

O rapaz era muito bonito, devo admitir, apesar de ele ter o rosto sério e frio, mas não podia negar ele era bonito.

Estávamos escondidos de trás de um arbusto enorme daquela floresta, ele de repente solta a minha cintura e antes de se levantar desbainhou a sua espada e olhou para mim e eu tremi de medo, eu já disse sou uma rapariga que tem medo de qual quer coisa e não consigo confiar em ninguém e além disso estava a começar a me sentir fraca e com dores em todo o meu corpo.

Maldita saúde frágil que eu tenho!

- Estás bem? - Ele perguntou-me, a voz dele era calma e séria ao mesmo tempo.

-... Eu... Sim estou... - Disse-lhe sentido-me ainda pior e acho que fiquei mais pálida pro que já sou, pois vi como a cara dele mudava para uma que mostrava um pouco de preocupação, mas ele disfarçava.

- Ei! Aguenta mais um pouco! É só matar aquele dragão e depois eu ajudo-te!

Não tive tempo para refilar, pois ele já estava a correr na direção daquele dragão, não consegui ver o combate, pois quando o rapaz misterioso ia fazer o primeiro ataque, eu já tinha perdido a consciência.

Acordei e a primeira coisa que vi foi um tecto branco, não por favor, digam-me que eu não estou em casa e que o rapaz e o dragão foi tudo verdade e não um sonho.

Sentei-me em cima da cama e senti uma enorme dor no meu corpo tudo, mas especialmente na minha garganta, quando toquei nela senti algo a tapar-lhe e uma dor muito forte na garganta. Olhei melhor para o quarto e reparei que não estava no meu quarto, afinal o meu quarto não é assim tão elegante, não tem varanda e é muito desarrumado.

Será que... Não foi um sonho?

Ouvi a porta ser aberta e olhei para a direção da porta, onde estava lá uma rapariga gata, com olhos azuis a olhar para mim, a primeira coisa que me aconteceu foi o susto, quer dizer no meu mundo não existe nenhuma rapariga gata, mas depois pensei melhor, se existe uma rapariga gata aqui, então quer dizer que não estava na Terra, suspirei de alivio.

A rapariga gata sorriu-me, e eu tentei sorris mas não consegui e acho que ela percebeu isso, pois ela começou a olhar-me com cara de... Pena? Olhei para trás dela e ela estava acompanhada por uma mulher linda, de cabelo louro e olhos também azuis, ela estava a usar um vestido muito elegante como de uma princesa, ela estava a olhar-me com a mesma cara que a rapariga gata, mas misturava preocupação.

- Finalmente acordas-te - Falou a mulher - Acho que a operação fez com que fica-ses inconsciente durante muito tempo.

- Operação? - Perguntei-lhe confusa, então neste mundo também existe operações? Não falei mais, pois a minha garganta doía-me horrores.

- Sim, deves sentir um pouco de dores no teu corpo e na garganta, mas isso é por causa da operação. Dormis-te durante 2 dias desde que o Van te trouxe para aqui.

- Se não fosse pelo o amo Van então não estavas aqui viva! - Disse-me aquela rapariga gata e eu olhei confusa para elas... Mas quem era afinal esse tal Van?

- Mas que falta de educação nós não nos conhecemos. Eu sou a Millerna - Disse-me aquela mulher com um sorriso

- E eu sou a Merle! E tu quem és?

- Sou a Hitomi... - Disse com um pouco de dificuldades, e parei de falar pois doí-me muito a garganta.

- Hitomi... É um nome muito bonito condiz contigo. - Disse-me a Millerna com um sorriso muito bonito e eu fiquei com inveja desse sorriso.

- Vou chamar o amo Van! Ele vai ficar mais tranquilo quando souber que a Hitomi acordou.

Quando vi a Merle sair a correr do quarto, a Millerna aproximou-se e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da minha cama, com cara um pouco séria.

- Hitomi... Tu vens da Lua Mística?

- Lua Mística?... Desculpe mas que sitio é esse? - Perguntei-lhe a tremer, pois eu não sabia se devia confiar nela ou não.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!

Kiss


End file.
